Can we Pretend
by Limonchello
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sam NADA era lo mismo. Spoilers 5 temporada.


_Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

**I could really use a wish right now**

Parpadeó confuso, Sammy allí frente a él sonreía como antes, es mas, todo estaba como antes, aquel pequeño frente a él no paraba de sonreír, y él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, se giró hacia Dean con los brazos abiertos antes de mirar al cielo el cual lentamente se moteaba de infinitos colores producto de esos fuegos artificiales que había conseguido comprar con uno de sus primeros sueldos, alzó la vista, apenas si recordaba esa escena, sin duda era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, allí, junto a Sammy, unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura y abrió los ojos sorprendido bajando la mirada para ver a aquel chico abrazado a su cintura, sonrió tiernamente alzando una mano para acariciar sus cabellos rodeándole con el otro brazo de la misma forma

- ¡Gracias Dean! – una voz casi infantil taladró su cabeza, se inclinó y besó con sutileza los cabellos de su hermano menor antes de que todo a su alrededor desapareciera estando él abrazando el aire, de rodillas en el suelo de aquel cementerio, aun resonaba en su cabeza la voz de su hermano dándole las gracias, la sangre cubría por completo su rostro pero no era lo que le dolía en esos momentos, el dolor de su interior era incurable, profundo, la frialdad que sentía era horrible totalmente, le calaba hasta los huesos.

Sammy...

_Yeah,_

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

- Tranquilo Sammy, estoy aquí... Estoy aquí contigo... –esas palabras salieron de su boca cuando Lucifer había tomado total posesión el cuerpo de su hermano, no se resistió a los golpes, no contraatacó, simplemente se dejó a ellos, su mirada estaba centrada en la de su hermano, le buscaba, buscaba lo que aun quedaba de Sam en aquel cuerpo, buscaba llegar a su alma encerrada en algún lugar de aquella mente, cerró los ojos un momento aguardando otro golpe mas fuerte que los demás, un golpe que... No llegó, abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermano, un brillo que le indicaba que estaba allí, quiso sonreír, quiso abrazarle pero no lo hizo, no podía moverse... Y aquello le dolía en esos momentos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder volver a abrazar a su hermano de nuevo.

Le había visto morir tres veces, y ninguna había sido tan dolorosa como esta, era la definitiva se recordaba una y otra vez, su hermano estaba a miles de metros bajo tierra, su mano se apoyó en el suelo de tierra cogiendo un puñado, quería gritar, llorar, pegar algo, desahogarse pero eso no traería a Sammy de vuelta.

_¿De qué estas asustado realmente? ¿De perder? ¿O de perder a tu hermano?_

En esos momentos no sabía que responder a esa pregunta que salió de los labios de Bobby momentos antes de que tomara una decisión final con respecto al plan de Sam, al cual se había opuesto desde un principio como era lógico, sabía que con él perdería a su hermano a pesar de que iban a ganar esa guerra por el Apocalipsis, era la misma situación de cuando él estuvo a punto de aceptar ser el recipiente de Michael.

Ahora si lo sabía, temía perder a Sam, era lo que mas había estado temiendo desde que accedió a hacerse cargo de él con todas sus consecuencia, tomando el lugar de su padre, siempre le había visto como un niño al que debía de proteger a pesar de que este fuera ya incluso mas alto y gran de que él, aun que sus propias dotes de cazador fueran equiparables a las propias.

"_Un hermano tiene que matar al otro"_ Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, mientras la imagen de Adam y Sam rondaba aun por su cabeza, cayendo a aquella maldita celda.

Recuerdos, como si fuera una tortura lenta y dolorosa en tierra, peor que la tortura pasada en el infierno, miles de recuerdos acudían a su cabeza, martilleándola una y otra vez como si él fuera el culpable de todo, y en el fondo se sentía así, él era el mayor, el encargado de cuidar de Sam en cualquier momento y este se había dejado sacrificar por el bien de toda la humanidad, y él era ahora el único que sufría el Infierno en la Tierra, privado de su hermano, la verdadera familia que había tenido nunca.

Le había hecho una promesa, la promesa de regresar junto a Lisa y de no intentar volver a traerle a la vida, la promesa de aparcar las armas y el Impala para siempre, de no volver a cazar en el resto de su vida, y de llevarla a cabo como él siempre la había querido, con una familia feliz, un trabajo normal y ajeno a todo lo sobrenatural que hubiera en el mundo.

Pero él había vivido, había visto y había muerto por todo aquello, le era imposible olvidar el infierno, olvidar el casi Apocalipsis que se apoderaba de la Tierra, olvidar que su hermano había muerto, olvidar a Cas a los hijo de puta de los ángeles, a Bobby, a sus padres... olvidar toda la cultura que se le había inculcado desde niño...

Eso era algo imposible, pero por él, por Sammy estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Y se quedó allí de rodillas aun como si esperara que de un momento a otro apareciera Sam frente a él, sonriera y le dijera lo espantosamente mal que se veía en esos momentos, lo nenaza que era por no poder dejar de llorar y lo mucho que le había echado de menos, que le dijera lo horrible que era el Infierno que le abrazara una vez más.

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_

_And you hoping but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel_

_And they sayin' what would you wish for If you had one chance_

De nuevo recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, abrazos desesperados, la primera vez que le vio cuando regresó del Infierno, la manera en la que le miró cuando fue Sam el que regresó a la vida, la forma cómplice en que compartían miradas cuando algún caso les olía a azufre a ambos, el pacto con Crowley, la manera en la que había llegado a desconfiar de Sam por completo tras lo de Ruby... Aquella maldita zorra que había conseguido separarlos para sus propios planes y que había disfrutado totalmente clavándole aquel cuchillo hasta el fondo de sus entrañas.

Recordaba la de veces que se había metido con él, la noche que había ido a buscarle después de que años antes se marchara a la universidad desentendiéndose de él, de su padre y de todo lo relacionado con los cazadores, la de veces que Bobby les había dado de collejas por hacer algo mal y empeorar mas las cosas de lo que estaban, la forma en la que ambos había llegado a confiar en Cass y la decepción en los ojos de Sammy al conocer a Uriel.

Le había visto llorar, gritar, reír, enfadarse...

Si, le había visto en todas sus facetas y ahora no podría volver a verle más, la mano en su hombro le sobresaltó girándose para ver a Castiel a su lado, con esa mirada de eterna comprensión que siempre le hacia sentir mejor, pero no en esta ocasión, ahora todo era diferente, una vez Hambruna le había dicho que él estaba vacío, que su alma estaba muerta y por si aun tenía duda alguna, no lo estaba... Aun, porque sentía como lentamente se estaba muriendo en cada recuerdo de Sammy, se sorprendió al verle, demasiado cuando él mismo le había visto volar en pedazo.

-Cas ¿Estas vivo?- preguntó totalmente incrédulo, una leve sonrisa asomó en los labios del ángel.

- Mejor que eso...- estiró el brazo levemente para rozar la frente de Dean que notó como una corriente cálida le recorría por completo, le calmaba levemente y curaba todas sus heridas, se levantó demasiado shockeado como para poder reaccionar, aun le dolía horrores todo lo sucedido pero debía de admitir que la presencia del ángel le hacía bastante bien.

-Cas ¿Eres Dios?- si, era una pregunta que estaba rondándole por la cabeza y si la respuesta era afirmativa... Cas estaba condenado porque él mismo le mataría

-Es un enorme halago...- susurró el ángel con su cara de póquer, Dean se quedó expectante para oír la verdadera respuesta.

- Pero no.- aquello le tranquilizó, demasiado, abajó la mirada mas confuso aun, de nuevo hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Sam había desaparecido junto al de su otro hermano, Adam, y dos arcángeles, Michael y Lucifer.

Sus dedos pasearon por los anillos unidos de los Jinetes, aquel había sido un gran plan, había salido victorioso, Había salvado al mundo, el peso de sus hombros se había descolgado totalmente, pero ahora ese peso era un enorme agujero negro en su pecho, guardó dichos anillos en su bolsillo, alzando la mano para limpiar otra lágrima, intentó ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte, se giró, no quería ver mas aquel lugar, no, no quería, caminó sin mirar atrás hacia su Impala, sin dudar, sin pensar...

Tuvo que admitir que si, que Cas le abandonara también fue quizás lo peor de todo, aquel que le había servido de apoyo regresaba, al cielo, se lo había recriminado, en el momento en el que se había ido del coche decidió no querer volver a verle nunca mas, golpeó el volante, con rabia y de nuevo se sentía terriblemente frío, terriblemente solo.

Giró la cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto, aun podía verle allí, durmiendo, echando una cabezada, aun podía recordar los primeros días junto a él, la de putadas que le hacía, la vez que ambos se pusieron a cantar entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices, ese coche había recorrido tanto kilómetros como ellos, sus iniciales aun estaban grabada en la tapicería, cada milímetro de este era un recuerdo nuevo que le invadía por completo, que le llenaba de él, de Sam.

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Esa fue la última vez que Dean y Bobby se vieron en mucho tiempo, Dean no quiso que Cass le salvara, cada parte de él, cada fibra de su cuerpo quiere morir o encontrar la manera de traer a Sam de vuelta.

Pero no hará ninguna de las dos cosas.

Porque hizo una promesa.

Entonces ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto? Es difícil decirlo, para mi diría que todo fue una prueba, para Sam y Dean yo creo que lo hicieron bien ¿No?, se enfrentaron al bien y al mal, a los ángeles, a los demonios, al propio destino y al mismísimo Dios, ellos hicieron su propia elección, ellos eligieron a la familia... Y bueno, ¿Acaso ese no es el punto?

Sin duda alguna los finales son complicados, pero entonces nada termina realmente

¿No es así?

Dean alzó la mirada saliendo del Impala por última vez, la mirada centrada en la casa frente a él, con las luces encendidas, un hogar, el único que había llegado a conocer, caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en esta girándose hacia el cielo, una luz pasó cruzándolo abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de cerrarlos, era estúpido, siempre se lo había dicho a Sammy las miles de veces que ambos, cerveza en mano miraban el cielo y Sam se emocionaba tontamente cuando veía una estrella fugaz y cerraba los ojos corriendo pidiendo un deseo.

Pero ahora era él el que necesitaba un milagro y el que desesperado cerró los ojos pidiendo un deseo, entonces la puerta se abrió tras él, haciendo que se sobresaltara girándose para ver a Lisa, confusa, en pijama mirándole con esa infinita ternura que nunca antes había conocido en una misma persona.

-Hola Lisa... –dijo con voz rasgada reteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo, el alivio se dibujó en los ojos de ella

-Oh gracias a Dios... ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo dando un paso más hacia él, Dean giró la mirada sonriendo casi irónico.

- Si...- dijo no muy convincente.- Oye si no es demasiado tarde aun... Creo que me gustaría tomar esa cerveza.

Lisa sonrió, podidamente adorable como siempre antes de tomarle de la mano, pero Dean no podía sentir esa calidez sobre la piel de sus dedos, solo podía sentir frío, los brazos de ella le rodearon y una vez mas las lágrimas cayeron solas de sus ojos, cumplía la promesa de Sammy, y eso era lo correcto ¿No?

Dean solo tenía un deseo que pedir

Quería a su hermano, de vuelta, quería su anterior vida, llena de peligros, de odios, de miedos, quería abrazar a Sam, quería volver a ver a Cas, quería oír una vez más la voz de Bobby. Joder... Esa era su mierda de vida... Solo suya.

Y en el cielo... Aquella estrella fugaz aun surcaba el firmamento, rumbo a cualquier lugar, Dean nunca sabría que se trataba de un avión, no, prefería seguir soñando, como había hecho Sam siempre, seguir pensando que...

Los deseos se cumplen.


End file.
